


吻我骗子 40章

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Kudos: 16





	吻我骗子 40章

40  
在回家的路上丹尼一句话也没说。他是个话不多的男人，我并不意外。我呆呆地望着窗外不动。  
轻轻地摸了摸小腹，但即使我决心要摸摸到这个孩子，却依然感受不到他。实际上，这个孩子将伴我度过余生。  
汽车慢慢地减速，丹尼把车开进了车库，然后直接进了房子。沙发硬邦邦的。  
紧紧抱住猫的丹尼开口说出迄今为止第一句话。  
“吃什么好呢?”  
除了带回床伴的隔天早晨，他从没有做过饭。把达林放回沙发上的丹尼轻松地翻遍冰箱拿出材料，开始做三明治。我走进厨房打算帮忙，他瞟了一下我，说  
“给我准备达林的零食。”  
我听了他的话，把罐头打开，装到盘子里，放在了茶几边上。丹尼毫不避讳的问我。  
“你真的会把孩子留下来养大吗?”  
“说实话，我没有自信。但可以肯定的是，我不会放弃这个孩子。  
“你有信心以后不后悔吗?”  
丹尼随意地看着我，又问了一遍。  
他说:“你有信心培养孩子未来不抱怨吗?  
我无法回应。将来的事就不知道了，对人的感情不能总是一样的。即使是我爱的人，其他感情也会随时产生。但有一点是可以肯定的  
“我将尽力，不管出现什么情况。”  
丹尼向我瞥了一眼，他那清秀的美貌加上温和的微笑，看上去十分迷人。  
“哦，我能相信omega吗?”达林闻着味道，果断地来到茶几边上，艰难的找到了盘子。丹尼静静地看着吃着鸡肉的达林发出低沉的声音。很快，丹尼就将完成的三明治放在碟子中放在了餐桌上。  
然后用酒起把啤酒打开倒在自己的杯子里，在我面前放了杯果汁。  
"谢谢”  
丹尼只是举起一只手，示意大家吃饭。三明治虽然不是什么特别的东西，但却很好吃。我默默地把三明治全吃光了。丹尼只是喝着啤酒，并没有吃三明治。他瞟了一下我的空碟子，轻轻地站起来。径直进了厨房，很快就又拿了一个三明治出来。  
"谢谢你，"  
我不好意思地拿起了三明治。这回也吃得一干二净，可能是因为紧张，肚子饿了。最后，我吃了三个三明治，而丹尼连碰都没碰过它。我因此有些羞愧。丹尼无意间插了一句。  
“虽然瘦了很多，但还是很能吃。”  
我不敢回答，就啜饮果汁。事实上，刚才那番话使我有些心慌。不是不相信我，而是不相信omega。但是他没有多说就从座位上站了起来。把没有碰过的三明治留在桌子上，走回了卧室。我呆了一会儿，然后开始收拾餐桌。  
**  
第二天，丹尼表现得和平常一样。与平时一样，他亲了亲达林并撸了它一遍后才上班。连看都没看我一眼。  
我一个人留在家里，开始打扫房间。进了丹尼房间收拾卫生，桌上的邮件映入眼帘，看上去今天就需要发出。我犹豫了一下，然后拨通了丹尼的电话。提示音响了两声后，他接了电话。  
“达林发生了什么事吗?”  
他不问青红皂白就问，我赶紧否定了。  
“不是，我在打扫卫生的时候发现了几封邮件，需要我把它们放进邮箱里吗?”  
“这就是你给我打电话的原因？”  
丹有些沮丧地发了脾气。我从容地回答，说，"如果你发邮件的时间太晚，你不能及时收到回信吧？"  
丹尼无奈地叹了口气说:"就这样吧”然后挂断了电话。我先把桌子上的邮件大致整理了一下，分成发出和保留两种。距离邮递员来还有一段时间。再加上隔壁的人已经走了。真是好机会。我急忙拿了几个邮件出来。  
住宅区里空无一人，异常冷清。这本就是个很安静的地方，这个时间更是空无一人。我走出门厅，直奔邮筒。把邮件放入信箱，转身往四周看了看，发现随意扔在门口的报纸。我拿着它回到屋子里，把它放在一个小桌子上。  
突然感到一种淡淡的乡愁。忙碌的日常，随着凯斯的工作变动到处奔波的日子，要安抚抱怨的其他秘书，整理会议资料，确认日程安排……  
现在我才明白，我非常享受那样的生活。虽然凯斯和我感情很好，但他同样欣赏我的工作能力。回想起来，我似乎非常适合当秘书。也经常听到有人说我是个既害羞又有能力，而且还算是比较有随机应变的能力的人。  
要是能再当秘书就好了。  
我呆站了一会儿，一会才清醒过来。永远如何都不能麻烦丹尼。即使再想出去也不行。  
如果我躲在那遥远的无名小镇里，他会不会对此一无所知?  
因为很快就能学会工作，所以不管是小的法律事务所还是小的微型企业，只要是办公室就好。当然，作为凯斯的秘书，不能期待比为他更充满活力的日常生活。  
突然有了强烈的欲望。我急忙打开电脑。丹尼说我做完家务后做什么都可以。当然也允许我使用电脑。虽然他的所有资料都是保密的，但由于我主要使用互联网，所以没有任何关系。  
我充满了找工作的欲望，迅速地浏览了各种招聘网站。  
不管哪个州，越是小村庄越好。要想把孩子养大，那边似乎更好一些。也许很难去医院，所以生孩子还是在这边吧。丹尼会让我借宿到什么时候?为了防止丹尼忽然无法提供帮助，我必须提前做好准备。还剩下多少钱？  
"哎呀"  
因为失误点错了，所以我打开了另一个网页。我急着要关掉，但打开的页面却让我突然停了下来。眼睛一动不动地盯着，我呆呆地看着这个画面。那是凯斯的照片。很久没见他了，可他并不孤单。第一次见到凯斯和男人在一起的。这个男人比凯斯娇小，身体细长。他的腰围非常诱人，凯斯的一只胳膊就可以抱住。  
但是最引人注目是，这个男人竟然把胳膊搂在凯斯的脖子上接吻。  
报道的日期正是昨天。  
我的脑子小声嗡鸣着。我抱着膝盖坐在沙发上，呆呆地看着那页面  
应该躲开他。  
达林似乎在为我占着他的座位而焦虑不安，又或许那只听不见的猫正在寻找零食呢。还用鼻子呼扇呼扇的嗅着味道，伺机抓住我的手背。  
我是个笨蛋，达林只是在找零食。  
我感到心寒，但却坐着没动。回想起来，觉得自己刚才坐了很久。刚才看到报道是什么时候?12点?一点?  
现在大概几点了呢?  
窗外黑黢黢的，屋里没有光。但我仍然坐在那儿，不点灯。报道的内容不断地在我脑子里翻滚。  
在一家著名珠宝商店里出现凯斯的有关报道中，根本没有提一起来的男子是谁。唯一可以确定的是，他们逛珠宝店时，凯斯包下了整个店铺，同去的那人几乎将店内的珠宝全部买走，并让服务员和保镖将这些礼物全部放在车上，并以他们为背景和凯斯进行了“爱的接吻”。  
终于找到新的对象了吗?  
我愣愣地想。回想起来，那个男人对我如此执着本身就很奇怪。我并没有什么价值。  
即使我爱着那个男人。  
“啊”  
第一次感受到这种感觉。并不是心痛，而是空虚。我的内心犹如被洞穿一般空虚，而脑海中却有清晰的感觉。也许他对我的离开并不太感兴趣，感到孤独的只有我，不管有没有标记，有没有自己的孩子，他的人生都和从前一样，没有什么不同。凯斯仍然过得很好，尽管没有我。  
这是理所当然的。  
我突然苦笑了一下，这种情绪转瞬即逝。  
难道情感会被淡忘吗?  
难道心会渐渐空下来，什么也不能留下吗?  
难道这只是时间问题吗..?  
隐约听到车的引擎声。似乎有车在靠近，又在房子附近停下了。车库的门发出一声巨响，接着又传来了车内发动机的声音。然后车库又被关闭了。  
“延雨?"  
通过车库进入屋内的丹尼突然喊道。突然进来，他什么都看不到。熟悉黑暗的环境需要时间。丹尼愣愣地眨巴着眼睛，带着惊讶向我走来。  
“达林，快来让我抱抱”  
他理所当然地抱住猫，欣然坐在了我旁边。  
“你在干什么?发生了什么事吗?”  
奇怪的是，他问的这个问题。我回答不出来，我一整天都没有说话，声音也没有出来，只是嘴唇一动一动的。看到我这种反应，丹尼皱起了眉头。  
“等等”  
他猛地把手放在我额头上，吓了一跳。  
“天啊！我c…”  
急忙吞下脏话的丹尼突然站了起来。“感冒了就要吃药，你为什么要这样?老天爷，笨也要有个度吧!你都不知道你发烧了?”  
" .. ?”  
我呆呆的用手摸了摸额头。意外的是，我的手很冷很凉，似乎还有些舒服？丹尼想说点什么，但却突然停了下来。沉默一会后，他开口说道。  
“别摸了，发烧了，手就冷了。  
发烧?我神志不清，按照他的指示躺在了沙发上。丹尼给我盖好被子，转身去拿药，一会，手里拿着感冒药的丹尼走了过来  
"吃"  
我按照指示吃了感冒药，不由地笑了。  
“怎么了?”  
丹尼不耐烦地问。  
我无力地回答。  
“这是白天吃的。”  
这句话使他恍然大悟。我不由笑了。  
“白天吃的药和晚上吃的药竟然不一样，真是奇怪。”  
一片安静。  
丹尼粗暴地走过来，从我这儿把药抢走了。我想说没关系，可他已经走远了。听到了一阵翻找的声音。这次比刚才多费了不少时间。少顷，他又回来了，手上拿着他第一次拿来的药。  
“我找不到晚上吃的药。”  
"没关系，谢谢你。"  
我无力地说，然后把药取拿了过来。虽然想要撕开包装，但是很难。我指尖发麻，一点力气都没有。面对失败了好几次的我，丹尼一声不响地把药又拿了回去。  
"给"  
他把包装撕开，直接把药倒进水里，快速搅拌，将药冲好，然后把杯子递给我。“谢谢”我道谢后接过了杯子。  
丹尼看着这样的我说  
“如果吃不饱就说吧”  
我好奇地问。“我怎么了吗？”  
“你吃起来很累。”  
丹尼想了一会儿，然后回答。  
“是这样吗？”  
我笑出了声，然后开始咳嗽。丹尼急忙拍了怕我的后背。想开始吃药的我又停了下来。  
“又怎么了?”  
我犹豫着回答了那句烦人的问话。  
“因为怀孕，我想我不能喝药。”  
丹尼第一次露出了失魂落魄的表情。我勉强忍住了要再次爆发的笑声。他接过了我还给他的杯子，并说:“对不起。”丹尼紧皱着眉头从我这里拿走了杯子。厨房里传来了他把杯里的药倒掉并冲洗杯子的声音。他回来的时候给我拿了一杯温水。  
"谢谢你。"  
我用嘶哑的嗓子道谢，然后喝了水。喝完一杯后，丹尼又给我倒了一杯。  
“我感觉好多了”  
我点了点头。闭着眼睛想睡觉，竟没有感觉到有什么特别的响动。我静静地躺着，等着丹尼进屋时，竟然跟他对视了。  
丹尼坐在桌子上看着我。我静静地凝视着他，然后开口说话了" 怎么了 ?  
丹尼没有立刻回答。但他抬起手，理了理我额头上的碎发。哈，一股热气冒出来。我慢慢地眨着眨着半睁的眼睛，忽然丹尼皱了皱眉头。  
“像你这样的家伙最坏了。”  
突如其来的一句话把我吓了一跳。我只是望着他，听他自言自语地嘀咕道。“总是露出非我不可的恳切的表情……所以我都说了……”  
我根本不知道他是什么意思。我张了张嘴，丹尼突然站起了来，我便没有说话。  
“乔什这该死的，竟然把你推给我”  
说完这句话，他径直走进了自己的房间。过了一会儿，房间里传来了水声。他像往常一样回家冲澡。我迷惑不解，但没过多久，我就渐渐睡着了。  
*  
*  
:  
一阵凉意袭来。我慢慢地睁开眼睛，一副熟悉的面孔看着我。“丹尼”我嚅动着双唇，他的名字脱口而出。  
“身体怎么样?”  
我只是无精打采地笑了笑。他冰冷的手让人感到舒适。看着我的丹尼问道。  
"你白天吃什么东西了吗? "我再次瞪大了眼睛，但没有回答。  
我只是看着他，他又问了我一个问题。  
“想吃什么?”  
肚子不怎么饿。但是他好像想让我吃点东西。我想了一会儿，然后开了口。  
“布丁。”  
“布丁?”  
听到我的话，丹尼皱了皱眉头。我无力地笑了笑，点了点头。  
“焦糖”  
"焦糖?”  
他又重复了我的话，我点了点头，丹尼又问道。  
“是焦糖布丁吗?”  
我没有回答，而是瞥了他一眼。看到丹尼完全不能理解我的荒诞样子，我不知不觉地又笑了出来。丹尼暂时不说话了。我这是在开玩笑，还是在讲真话呢?我再次动了动嘴唇。  
“没关系。”  
" ……你是真的想吃吧？”  
我重复说过同样的话。  
“没关系。”  
盯着我的丹尼轻轻地呼了一口气。  
“你继续休息”  
我茫然地看着他利落地起身。虽然说不清，但我知道他是真心的。过了一会儿，车的发动机响了，不久声音就远去了。我被搞糊涂了。  
明明没有必要非要去买那个。  
刚下班回家洗完澡，因为我又出去了。丹尼平时总是刻薄、冷嘲热讽，我突然对他的亲切感到惊慌。没想到他竟然真的会去买布丁。  
我感到很累..  
我闭上了眼睛。沉重的脑袋一点儿也不舒服。艰难地喘着气，我重新进入了梦乡。  
*  
*  
. . . . . .微弱的敲门声使我猛然惊醒。我躺在沙发上发呆，眨了眨眼睛。又有声音传来，这回我听得真切。  
前门的门铃响了。  
正当我犹豫的时候，铃声不停地响了起来。好像很着急。  
“是丹尼吗？”  
我颤抖着从沙发上下来。那人继续按门铃，直到我走到门厅才反应过来，丹尼为什么不通过车库进来呢?我蓦地想了想，可是太迟了。门已经打开了。  
“什么事…”  
说话的我僵住了。站在打开的门外的男人是我个完全没有料到的人。  
像往常一样打理得干干净净的他，穿着与高挑的身高相配的深蓝色的西装。就像往常一样，他连穿着的马甲都完美无缺。  
一个从未亲自系过鞋带的男人，他绝对不会穿鞋。（ps，不明白是什么意思，但原文确实是这样写的）  
凯斯。  
我默默地重复着他的名字。


End file.
